Problem: To visit his grandmother, Daniel takes a car 17.46 kilometers and a motorcycle 8.32 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 25.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Daniel's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Daniel travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${1}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ Daniel travels 25.78 kilometers in total.